1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to sound absorbing panel structures, and more particularly to a sound absorbing panel structure which can be applied over a wall or ceiling surface to provide effective sound absorption and at the same time provide a durable decorative appearance.
2. Prior Art.
Acoustical panels to be applied over wall or ceiling surfaces to absorb sound are per se known. They are often used in commercial structures such as airports, lobbies, restaurant, and the like to dampen the noise. Such panels known to us consists solely of a sound absorbing material such as fiberglass mat. Attempts to make these fiberglass panels decorative in appearance have been directed to forming a pattern in the face of the fiberglass panel which will be exposed when installed on the wall or ceiling surface, and possibly coloring the exposed surface. Even then, it is obvious to even a casual observer that the panel is fabricated of a fiberglass material which lacks aesthetic good looks. In addition, the known fiberglass or other types of acoustical panels have a soft exposed surface which can be easily dented, chipped, or otherwise damaged or destroyed. It is also known to cover the front or exposed surface of a sound absorbing panel with a fabric or cloth to hide the underlying panel. However, the layer of cloth does not protect the panel from damage. Further, the cloth is readily soiled which destroys the appearance of the panel. This is a particular drawback when the acoustical panels are used to cover walls because walls or especially subject to even inadvertent damage.
The present invention provides an acoustical sound absorbing panel structure which has a decorative surface which will be exposed when installed on a wall or ceiling which disguises the sound absorbing panel material of the panel.
Furthermore, the present invention provides an acoustical sound absorbing panel structure not readily subject to damage and protects the sound absorbing panel material from the damage discussed above.